Doughnuts
by Skyrim-Pegasister91
Summary: After a tragedy hits, Hiro takes over the cafe and gains some "interesting" ingredients with Baymax's help.
1. Cass

The oven started getting sweltering hot as Cass tried to unlock the door. Unfortunately, the door was too hot to mess with as she finally succumbed to the intense heat.

"Hey, where's my aunt?" Hiro asked as he noticed she wasn't there.

Suddenly, some smoke came through the shop. Baymax's alarms went off.

"Hiro, I sense some unhealthy vitals..." Baymax said. "It is coming from the oven. Oh no. Cass."

"Aunt Cass!" Hiro panicked as he fumbled with the lock trying to get it open.

Baymax thought it best to turn the oven off. When Hiro opened it, he found Cass dead, her remains charred to a crisp. His eyes were widened with horror at the sight. He fell to his knees and started weeping.

"Oh no..." Baymax said. "Her vitals are now nonexistent. Cause of death, third degree burns covering 100 percent of her body."

Hiro was at a loss for words at what happened.

There was a funeral the next day. Hiro was at the shop, mourning his aunt. He then took a bite into the doughnut, finding it unusually delicious.

After the cafe was empty, Hiro looked into the oven to find that some of the parts of his aunt ended up in the doughnuts. Suddenly, he froze, his sanity seemingly snapping.

"I am sorry for what happened." Baymax said, trying to comfort Hiro. "There are alterations in your brainwaves, hinting at a loss of sanity."

"Why didn't you save her?" Hiro said, yelling at Baymax. "She would have been alive had you said anything earlier!"

"I am sorry." Baymax said, showing signs of glitching. "If it will help you feel better, I will help as many people as you wish for me to."

"Do that..." Hiro said. "I have someone in mind right now."


	2. Health Inspection

The health inspector arrived at the cafe for some doughnuts and coffee.

"I heard about what happened." He said morosely. "I'm sorry about your loss."

"I'll get over it..." Hiro said. "I've eventually gotten over my brother's death, haven't I?"

"It's a tough obstacle, Hiro..." The health inspector said. "Hopefully you do get over it..."

Baymax was quietly observing the health inspector, being careful to avoid detection. After the health inspector was finished, Baymax followed him.

"Hello, sir..." Baymax greeted the health inspector. "Pardon me, but your vitals seem off. May I tend to you? We may go somewhere private if that is comfortable to you."

"Well, sure." The health inspector said, oblivious to what is about to happen to him.

Baymax led him to an empty warehouse.

"This is where I have set up my clinic." Baymax said. "It should suffice, and you won't need to make another building."

"O-okay." The health inspector said.

He was then suddenly hit with a spray of something, only to pass out. Upon waking up, he found himself in a dark space. Too dark to see. He then heard a friendly voice.

"Hello." The voice greeted him. "I am Baymax, your healthcare companion."

"Where am I?" The health inspector asked. "And why can't I move?"

The lights were suddenly flipped on. The health inspector's eyes took a little bit to adjust, but once he did so, he found himself strapped to a table.

"Pardon me,..." Baymax said. "... but I had to properly restrain you in order to treat you."

"Treat me?!" The health inspector said, breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Yes." Baymax replied. "The treatment you will be needing will be rather painful, and I would prefer that you did not move. I sense that you have necrosis. Necessary treatment:

Amputation sans anesthesia."

"A-amputation?!" The health inspector said, panicking. "What's wrong with you?!"

"I am only programmed to help." Baymax said as he looked the man in the eyes.

With that, Baymax used a pair of tailor shears to remove the health inspector's clothing and proceeded to shave and wash him. He did not have any trace of necrosis on him like Baymax

said he did. Baymax then grabbed a small circular saw and a scalpel. The healthcare companion then coated the ankle with iodine and cut the ankle open, with rivers of crimson coming

out. Baymax then started the bone saw and cut through the joint, causing the foot to fall on the ground. All this elicited bloodcurdling screams from the health inspector as he was being

mutilated. Baymax did the same process with the food.

"Oh dear." Baymax said. "It appears you have hypertension. Treatment: Hydralazine."

From Baymax's finger grew a long, thin needle that he stuck in between the health inspector's left ring and middle finger, causing the latter to feel dizzy and nauseous.

"Uh oh, it appears you are suffering from hypovolemic shock." Baymax said to the health inspector. "Treatment: Epinepherine."

The same needle that was used for the hydralazine was stuck into the health inspector's chest, causing him to wake up. His vision was blurred and his heart was beating hard enough to

hurt.

"My scanners indicate that you are suffering a myocardial infarction." Baymax said. "Treatment: Open heart surgery."

Baymax then took a scalpel after spraying the health inspector's chest with iodine. He then sliced the skin from the chest and removed it, opening the ribcage with a protracter,

eliciting screams of pain from the health inspector before the latter went into shock. Baymax opened the heart to try and "fix" it, killing the health inspector.


End file.
